Foolish Game
by Nora M
Summary: Brandon Caine broke her heart. She needs to know why.


Foolish Game

By: Nora M.

Standard Disclaimer:The only character in this story that's mine is Lily.Everyone else belongs to YTV, Fox Kids, Pazsaz Entertainment Network, and Hasbro, Inc.

Author's Note:After taking on the task of two Romantic stories, I've decided that I like romance.I will do both action and romance and this one is definitely romance.This deals with the relationship of Lily Cooper from "Gone but Not Forgotten", and "A Time to Heal" and Brandon Caine.I hope you enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily laid awake in her bed.Her mind replayed the events of this day over and over again.No matter how hard or how much she tried, she couldn't get her mind to just let go of it.It was so painful.She wondered if it was just a nightmare.It had to be.No way that she and Brandon could be broken up.They had been together since high school.Never once had they broken up in these ten years together.How in the world could they be broken up?It just wasn't possible.

But it was possible.It was and she was alone.After the race this afternoon, Brandon asked if he could talk to her and she agreed.He pulled her aside and very simply stated that he didn't love her anymore.He was tired of being in a relationship with her and then he walked away.Lily couldn't even move.The statement froze her.She just watched as the light caramel hair disappeared into the white of the surroundings.She didn't hear anything; she didn't want to.She just wanted to disappear into the ground.It was over.Brandon Caine and Lily Cooper were over.

The memories of the day brought tears to Lily's crystal blue-gray eyes.In the still of the night alone in the hotel room, Lily cried herself to sleep for the first time in her life.

Across the hall, the bringer of those tears stood on the balcony.Silently, he prayed to God for forgiveness.

_Please, God.Forgive me for this.I know I have committed an act of stupidity.I broke my girlfriend's heart.A heart that has loved me unconditional for the last ten years.Why?Because I feel that I am holding her back.She's the smartest woman I know, and yet, she works as an announcer for the Acceleration Games.I know that she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me.If I had left her earlier, she would be married now to someone who could give her the moon.Please, God, forgive me for setting Lily free.I know it was for the best.God, let her heart heal quickly.Don't let her be alone or sad.She deserves only happiness.Amen._

_ _

Brandon Caine ended his prayer and sat down on the balcony.He wanted Lily to be free of him.She didn't deserve him.She deserved much better.Someone who didn't feel the need to go to some stranger to get 'upgraded'.She deserved someone that would be strong in the face of any adversity.Someone who would never in their life make her cry like he did when she thought he was dead.He didn't deserve her forgiveness after what he put her through.Yet, she did forgive him.He didn't understand why she had or why she was staying with him.He would never understand that.No matter what, he would never understand that.

He replayed the events of the day in his mind.He finished behind Alex in another race, but he didn't care.He needed to talk to Lily.He saw her from afar doing an interview with someone.He walked to over to the area where she was.He watched as she finished her interview and started 'cleaning up'.Her chestnut brown hair fell over her shoulders like an angel.Her black pants suit fit her nicely.It hugged her slim waist but left much to the imagination.At that moment, he almost backed out of his plan but something told him to go ahead.

She smiled when she had seen him.He had walked over to her and she had reached to hug him but he wouldn't let her.

"Lily, could I talk to you?" He had asked before she could say 'hi.'

"Yeah, Brandon," she had replied without any idea of what was about to happen.

He had led her away from the crowd and turned to face her.He had licked his lips then let out a deep sigh. 

"Lily, I can't be with you."Her mouth had fallen over at the blunt statement."I don't love you anymore."He had lied but what else could he have said." I want you out of my life." Another lie.He would lie to her a million times if it meant they would break up.

Her eyes were full of tears after he talked to her.He had broken her heart for her own good. He turned and walked away before she could have reacted.He was gone from her life.He had hoped she would soon find another love that her heart would be healed by someone who would love her better than he ever could. 

He entered the present time to the sound of someone crying across the hall.He knew who it was.How could he not know?It was Lily.She was heartbroken and it was his fault.His conscience would never let him forget that.His heart yearned to walk into Lily's room and take her in his arms.His mind, however, slapped his heart and told it to 'get real'.Lily needed her freedom.

Brandon sat on the balcony until the sound was gone.He walked into his room and sat down on the bed.He picked up the book that was on the nightstand, the one he had been reading since last week.This book was the book that said he should give Lily her freedom.She needed freedom and he should love her enough to give her up.If he didn't give her up, he was a selfish man who would make her miserable.He opened the book to the page that was dog-eared.He started reading from where he had stopped.

"The woman will be heartbroken but will get over it.Women in intense relationships for longer than 3 years will go through periods of extreme depression and self-pity, but you should not worry.She will someone new in a few months and be happy.And you will too because you let her go."

_ _

"I can't read this right now," Brandon whispered as he tossed the book on the other side of the bed.

Brandon sat in silence for a few seconds before someone knocked on his door.He didn't want to talk to anyone, and whoever it was, they could wait until morning.He leaned down onto the pillow and sighed heavily again.Whoever it was, they didn't leave.They knocked louder and harder.With a grunt, Brandon got up and walked over to the door.He opened the door and was about to pound the person when his eyes caught familiar blue-gray ones.They were puffy from tears and lack of sleep.

"I need to know why.Why did you break up with me?"The voice pleaded as the eyes watered.

"I-we-I shouldn't…"

"I want to know.I have a right to know," the voice stated with force, "We've been together ten years.I think I deserve an answer."

"All right," he gave in and let her inside.As she past, he caught a wisp of her hair.It smelled like vanilla like it always did.

"Brandon, just tell me why," Lily begged as she sat down on his bed."Why?"

"You need your freedom, Lil," he replied using his pet name for her.

"What?" She responded astounded at the statement."Freedom?"

"Lily, you gave me ten years," he stated bringing his hand to his chest."For ten years, you loved me with all your heart.I can't let you keep doing that.You need someone who doesn't have anything to prove.Someone who can love you like you need to be.Someone who would never leave you for some dream of glory," he finished standing near the door to the balcony.

"Who told you that?" She asked, almost afraid of breaking the silence.

"A book I've been reading.It's right there," he mumbled pointing over to the hard cover book.

Lily picked up the book and thumbed through it.She read some of it silently as Brandon looked out at the lights of the city.Each light was different.Some were white, others pale yellow.Some were very bright while others were dim.

"This is crap!"Lily exclaimed throwing the book in the trashcan."How could even read that junk?"She demanded angry with him for even thinking a book could define her.

"It's true, Lily."

"No, it's not!"

"Lily, don't make this harder.This is for the best," Brandon managed to say.

"Like hell, it is," Lily fought with him."If I wanted my freedom, I would have left you a long time ago.I wouldn't invest ten years of my life in something that meant nothing to me."

"Lily…" he went over to her and touched her. 

She repelled from his touch and got off the bed.She pushed him on the bed and grabbed his hands.

"You think that a book can know everything about me?That book didn't cry when it thought you were gone.That book doesn't want to marry you, have children with you.That book doesn't want to grow old with you.That book doesn't love you.I do," she finished. 

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.He took her hand in his and kissed them.He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, kiss her, make love to her.But his head did that slap thing again and he pulled away.

'This isn't right."

She bent down, put her hand under his chin and locked eyes with him.The once sad eyes were full of fire as she spoke.

"You think I'm dumb enough to walk away from you. I will _not_ let you tell me how I'm suppose to feel.I love you, and I always will.I know that you and I were meant to be.If we weren't, I would have left by now," her voice had strength and beauty.

"I want you to be with me.And I know that you want to be with me.Don't lie to me, Caine.I know when you're lying.Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to be together.Tell me you believe some book over me."

"I-I-you're-I…" Brandon stuttered trying to answer, "I believe-I think-I…."

"I can't do it," he finally admitted as Lily refused to break his gaze.

"I knew it," Lily smirked with a small crooked smile.

Brandon smiled slightly too.He couldn't believe this was happening.Lily truly loved him like no other.She would never love another like she loved him.She wanted to spend her life with him.At that moment, her heart backhanded his head and took control of his body.He forgot about the book laying in the trashcan called _Foolish Game_.

Brandon's hands found the sides of Lily's soft face.His lips found hers and the most passionate kiss either had ever experienced happened.The kiss deepened as Brandon picked Lily up off the floor and placed her in the center of his bed.That night, Lily and Brandon shared the passion that had built for 10 years.

And that night like many after, Lily and Brandon fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that their lives were meant to be together.

# The End

** **

©2000

_ _


End file.
